


little solider boy

by 3_14applepie314



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Family Dynamics, Gen, Ghost Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Not Beta Read, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_14applepie314/pseuds/3_14applepie314
Summary: Techno promised he wouldn't hurt Tommy, Philza's last surviving son. He promised, yet the little solider boy will never return home- and neither will his father.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 216





	little solider boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Title was inspired by the Little Solider Boy animatic by Obscuritea!! To clarify Phil and Techno are only best friends, Phil's only sons are Tommy and Wilbur :)!!

Phil’s eyes scanned the battlefield, horrified, not spotting his son for a few minutes. His son, just a misguided star in a huge galaxy, though despite his behavior, he loves with his whole heart.

He finally spots him, and lets out a horrified, heartbroken scream. Everyone pauses, eyes settling on the man. Tears were already flowing from his eyes as he ran with his sword down low, people parting to let him sprint by.

“ YOU BITCH! “ He screeched, running towards Technoblade, who let Tommy’s limp body fall from his arms. 

He felt betrayed- he let Techno into his own house, let his sons grow up with him, trusted him with his whole heart. Trusted, past tense.

“ YOU KILLED MY FUCKING SON! “ He half-sobs, yelling. He raises his sword up high, a messy attempt to attack the blade, thoughtless and weak. 

He isn't surprised when a shooting pain erupts through his body, straight in the middle of him. He drops the sword, nearly crumbling. He staggers back near Tommy’s body, his knees finally giving out as he reaches his cold son.

“ …you didn’t have to do that. “ Techno sighed. Phil laughed, as he picked Tommy up, pressing his body against Phil’s own.

“ I told you to not hurt him. I told you. This is your fault. “ Phil looked to his ex-best friend. His strength drained out of him with his blood, fingers curling around his dead child’s body, with much more care than he was using on his own. 

“ ..Fine then, die a traitor’s death. “ Techno spat, clearly hurt. Phil only softly laughed, as it grew into a cackle.

“ Fine. “ He responded, full of spite. He laid down with Tommy under his chin, cuddling up to the dead body, before he finally felt the coldness of death dawn upon him. 

Philza Minecraft, the God of Life, Creation- The Angel of Death, had fallen limp and cold with his son in his arms, any signs of him living, gone.

Now, on the outskirts of Dream SMP, live 3 ghosts in a cottage. The Father, the Brother, and the Son. Everyone remembers their names, but they wouldn’t dare call them that- that’s for family only. It's at peace, for the dead family, while war rages outdoors.

The father can remember anything. He chooses to forgive a pig man who is the family’s closest friend.


End file.
